Christmas 2010
by trycee
Summary: Maggie and her new boyfriend Willis and the rest of the family are spending Christmas 2010 at Mulder's and Scully's house.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas 2010**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Post IWTB, Christmas 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

_**Mulder and Scully Residence**_

_**Somewhere in Virginia**_

_**8 p.m. Living Room**_

Scully was dressed in her silk pj's with a short collar and pants. Mulder dressed in his pajama bottoms, was working on securing the tree to the tree base, when he finished he stood back to admire his work. The 8 ft tall tree towered over Scully."Mulder...", she sighed. "Why would you get a tree that could crush me if it falls? I can't even reach the top...neither can you..."

"Some of us aren't midgets, Scully," he said with a laugh as he placed the step stool in front of the tree.

Scully raised an eyebrow giving him her look but he kept his eyes off of her, just until she looked away. When she did, he smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Mulder, who are you trying to impress anyway? Its just the family coming...This tree takes up most of the space in the living room."

Mulder looked around the small home. "I'm putting some of these extra chairs downstairs...It'll give us more room..."

Scully tore open the dusty ornaments box. "We don't have enough ornaments for this ginormous tree, Mulder..."

"We do have the most important thing," he said, walking into the open door of his office and coming back with a box.

Scully looked up from where she was seated on the floor, sifting through their meager ornaments. "What's that?"

"Our tree topper," he smiled.

She watched as Mulder tore open the brown box exposing another more colorful box with the words UFO written on them.

"You can't be serious," she said as her eyes bulged.

She quickly walked over to Mulder by the tree and snatched the box out of his hands. "Mulder...a UFO tree topper?"

"Classy isn't it?", he smirked.

"Fuel for Bill's wrath is more like it, Mulder..."

"My house Scully..."

"Whose house?", she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Our house...", he corrected himself. "I can put on the top of _my_ tree what I want and if Bill has something to say, he can say it out there in the snow!", he said, pointing to the acreage of their land that surrounded their home.

"It's tacky," she said, pulling out the green, blue and red plastic UFO tree topper.

"Its perfect," he said, grabbing it from her hands and walking over to the step stool.

She watched as he placed it on top of the tree. "How is it?", he asked.

"Its you for sure," she smirked.

"Good," he smiled as he stepped down. "Now where are those vintage UFO ornaments Scully?"

"Not them...Mulder...come on...everyone's coming here...", she whined.

"Scully...we are decorating it our way...", he chastised. "You got them?"

She leaned down to the box and pulled out the set of twelve disc shaped UFOs made out of glass. He'd ordered them the year before off of Ebay. He hung them with a smile on his face. Scully couldn't help but smile too as she watched his excitement as he decorated their tree. She handed him another box with blue and white miniature dreidels and menorah's that he hung up as well. "Looks like a Hanukkah Bush," he said, proudly.

"With a UFO landing on top," she said dryly.

Mulder scratched at his bare chest. "You know Scully...the story goes that when Moses went up into Mt. Moriah to speak to God he was actually being abducted by Aliens..."

"Mulder, that's Mt. Sinai," she corrected.

"Well...you know all those biblical encounters of angels and flying chariots were actually UFO sightings and encounters...", he said, standing near her.

She sighed. "I'm ignoring you Mulder..."

"Scully...you know it to be true...You found it written on the UFO...You know it to be true..."

Scully shrugged. "I know they exist...I know what I saw...I know they were here first...but can you please let me keep some of my faith?", she said annoyed.

Mulder touched her shoulder. "Sorry, Scully...", he said saddened.

She looked up into Mulder's hazel eyes. "You're not annoying me, Mulder...Its not that...you know how edgy I get this time of the year...:

He nodded that he did and leaned in for a kiss. "Don't focus on it, Scully...Focus on the fact that we don't have long before we find him..."

She sighed loudly but Mulder pulled her back close to him for another kiss. They're lips met and they kissed patiently as he tried to distract her from her seasonal depression. "I love you..."

"Ditto," she smiled. "Shouldn't there be Christmas cookies...Eggnog and Christmas Carols while we're decorating?", she said, pulling away and heading for the large box.

"Do you really want me drinking eggnog before bed?", he smirked.

She whipped around to face him. "Never mind..."

Mulder smiled as he stepped back once more admiring his handiwork. "So...how's it look so far?"

"It's very you...this tree spells...FOX MULDER..."

"Well, I'm not the only one here...Woman...Get to decorating!" he teased.

Scully grabbed up a plastic ball ornament and aimed it for Mulder's head but he ducked. "I'm still spry, Scully."

"The fact that you used the word 'spry' Mulder...shows your aging by the second...", she said, as she placed a few angel ornaments on the tree where she could reach.

"If you need me too, I can boost you up here...", he said pointing to the top of the tree.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself," she giggled.

Mulder slid his hand down over her bottom. "I could never do that..."

"I know...that's why we're so active...", she smiled.

"I thought it was because we were making up for lost time..."

Scully placed a few Santa Clause ornaments to counteract Mulder's UFO ornaments. "Mulder...I think we did that the first few months when we were on the run...the rest was just us...being us..."

"And eight years later we haven't slowed down once...", he smiled.

"This is getting dangerous," she said, backing away from him. "We need to concentrate on the tree...and getting the house together," she said, switching on the stereo system.

A choir sang out, "Silent Night" and Scully began to hum the tune.

"God,You're not gonna sing are you?", he said, hooking a few of her ornaments on the tree.

"I'm not that bad," she startled. "Am I?"

"Actually I think you're adorable when you sing...Off key but its still adorable...", he chuckled.

"You can't sing either Mulder," she said, shooting him a look.

"That's why I lip-sync...", he grinned.

Scully smiled lovingly back at him as she threw on tinsel. "So...did you figure out where we're gonna put all these people?"

"Well...one of your brother's and wife can stay up in the finished attic...Thank goodness we fixed that up not too long ago...", he said, as he stood up on the step-ladder to add ornaments to the top of the tree. "Your mother can stay in the guest room. And then another brother and wife can sleep in one of the offices in a nice queen sized blow-up bed...Charles two sons can either share a blow-up bed in one of the offices or sleep out here with Matthew in the pull-out couch or on one of the other sofa. "

"You bought blow-up beds?", she said alarmed.

"These are really nice ones...with a base at the bottom and they're push button..."

Scully looked horrified. "Mulder...they'll probably deflate..."

"They're better than a cot," he huffed.

"I'll rent some beds in the morning," she sighed.

"Scully we have a small house, there's not that much room."

"Mulder, could we not argue?", she said, looking up to him on the ladder. "I just thought I'd like to take the stress off mom this year..."

"You are," he said softly. "I just don't want you all wound up..."

"I won't be!", she said strained as she handed him a few ornaments. "Its just...they've never been here before...they've never spent any time here with us...I'm feeling a little hurt about it and then on top of that adding all the different personalities..."

"And your brother Bill..."

"I think I would be less stressed if it weren't for Bill..."

The phone rang and Scully reached for the reciever. She talked a few moments before placing it back on the phone dock. "Mom's boyfriend is coming..."

"Oooh goody...", he smirked. "Someone I get to talk too the entire visit when everyone else is ignoring me..."

"I won't ignore you...", she said. "But so that's now...us two, Bill, Tara, Matthew, Willis and Mom..."

"Scully, do you think you're mom and Willis are sleeping together?", he said with his face twisted up in disgust.

"Mulder, " she said shooting him a deadly look. "If you ask that question again, _you'll _be sleeping on the blow-up bed!", she warned. "And Charles, Jill, Junior, Patrick and that's it..."

"That's enough..."

"So what do we need to do tomorrow morning?", she said to more to herself than him.

"Rent the beds...we only need the two for the offices...I've got to make some space in my office," he grinned.

"And hide your magazine collection," she said with a raised brow.

"Oh come on, Scully...You know the minute I got you in my bed finally, I handed them off to Froehike."

"And when the Gunmen died Mulder, you inherited them back along with Froehike's even larger stash..."

"I was gone...I don't know what happened to them", he said, climbing down the ladder. "You were the one that knows."

Scully looked guilty."Oh yeah, I got rid of them."

"I knew the minute you could you would..."

"Of course I would..."

He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes. "Besides the real thing is so...so much better."

"I am, aren't I?', she said in a low tone. "Mulder...how does every conversation we have end up back to one thing?"

Mulder shook his head. "Because we're hot for each other...", he said, wrapping his arms around her..."What were we talking about?"

"Something about what we have to do tomorrow," she grinned. "Our to do list before everyone arrives."

"Well, you went shopping for food already...I need to shovel the driveway and path up to the gate and beyond...You have to make-up the beds..."

"You can't make up the beds?", she said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the feel of him.

"Do I fix our bed now?"

"Good point," she sighed.

"I think that's pretty much it...besides wrapping up gifts...Did you get me a life sized doll with red hair, that's cute and petite and highly sexual?", he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Is that what Santa brought me?"

"A very long time ago," she smiled, letting her hands slide across his waist.

"Its been my best gift ever...", he said, kissing the top of her head. "Oh...Scully, you forgot some ornaments...", he said, releasing her and walking over to the box.

Scully stiffened up as he reached down and pulled out the last two remaining ornaments. He read the names written on it and then looked over to her. "You want to put them on the tree? With the others?", he said, pointing to where every family member's ornament hung off an evergreen branch.

"You do it," she said calmly.

Mulder placed Emily's and William's ornament on the tree next to the rest of the families ornaments, including her's and Mulder's. He then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Let's light this baby up," he said, trying to distract her.

"Okay...", she smiled, as she held his hand, refusing to release it.

He pulled her with him as he turned on the lights and lit up the tree. "Mulder that UFO spins," she said delighted.

Mulder was pleased. "Wait a second, it blinks..."

They watched as the bottom of the UFO lit up with multiple lights and then faded away as it spinned. They stood there arm in arm watching as the lights blinked and chased. "Let's light a fire, Mulder," Scully said, pulling him over to the fireplace. "And get us some wine, at least...and a few Christmas cookies."

"As you wish," he smiled.

Scully sat down on the couch with an afghan from the back of the sofa and draped it over herself. She waited for Mulder to return with the goodies. He brought two wine glasses filled with the red liquid and two sugar cookies leftover from her earlier baking spree. He placed them on the coffee table and then sat down in front of the fireplace sparking a fire. He waited until the instant fire logs caught fire and then closed the fireplace screen, sitting down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "That's beautiful," he said, as he watched the UFO spin. "This has to be the best tree we ever got..."

"The biggest and the best," she agreed.

She reached for both cookies. "Now you get to eat a cookie without getting your hands smacked," she grinned, bringing the cookie up to Mulder's lips.

He smiled and opened his mouth for her to feed him. He chewed on the cookie and then did the same for her. They kissed again lightly and then he handed her the wine. "Too bad we can't have anything so pretty all year long..."

"I know...but we'd get bored by it if it were...", she whispered.

"True...", he said, settling in next to her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They watched the UFO spin and the Christmas lights flash until they both fell asleep on the couch. The next day, the bright sunlight flooded the living room, casting a glow over their faces. They were still asleep, wrapped arm and arm, with Mulder slid down to the the armrest and Scully asleep on his leg.

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME: THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas 2010**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Post IWTB, Christmas 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

_**Mulder and Scully Residence**_

_**Somewhere in Virginia**_

_**5 p.m. Living Room**_

Bill stepped out into the snow covered path looking around at the house and the expanse of land around it. He then stood there as two other cars parked along side his car. Tara and Matthew stepped out and grabbed up their bags. "Ya know...Leave it to Dana and the Freak to move out to the boondocks where if anything happens to her you could never hear her scream!"

Maggie who was being guided by Willis over the snow and ice looked up to her eldest son. "Bill..."

"Yes, mom?", he said, grabbing his luggage.

"Shove it!", she said firmly.

Bill looked embarrassed but nodded his head. "Fine...I won't say another word."

"That would be a first," Charles shot out.

"Listen you two...", Maggie said as the family all gathered around her. "This is all your first time coming here. I've already been here. This is a nice home and they love each other. I don't want any of you destroying your sister's holiday. Give her the same respect you give me, is that understood?"

Bill looked over to Charles and they both nodded. "Yes..."

"That goes for you all," Maggie said, looking over her grandson's in particular. "Dana works really hard as does Fox. I don't want anyone saying anything...and Matthew...stop asking when he's gonna marry her this time...that's a touchy subject with your Aunt Dana."

"Mom, Matt was only being truthful...he was just asking what we're all thinking..."

"Bill, don't make me embarrass you in front of your wife and son!", she threatened.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fine...Come on, it's cold out here..."

"Scully, they're here!", Mulder said, as he glanced around the living room.

It looked perfect. Scully had cleaned it thoroughly even going over his attempts at cleaning. Scully walked out of the bedroom dressed in a long dress with boots underneath. Her long hair fell past her shoulders. She took one more look at Mulder, he was dressed in a black sweater and grey slacks and she had him spin completely around so she could see if anything was amiss with his outfit. She was pleased. "Okay, let's open the door...", she smiled. "You ready?"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm terrified."

"You can face aliens and mutants, Mulder, but you're terrified of Bill?", she giggled. "It'll be okay..."

She opened the door just as Maggie was about to knock. She held out her arms. "Mom," she said, warmly.

They hugged and kissed and then Maggie hugged and kissed Mulder as well. "Fox...You're looking good..."

"You two Mrs. Mulder...", he smiled, grabbing up her bags out of her arms. "Come in, get comfortable..."

Bill wrapped his arm around his youngest and now only sister. "Hey sis..."

"Bill," she smiled excitedly, and then noticing her taller younger nephew, Matthew.

"Matthew, your even more taller than I am..."

"Aunt Dana, that's not too hard," he smiled, hugging her hard.

"You little...", she laughed.

Matthew looked up at Mulder with a smile on his face. Mulder looked at him cautiously but then extended his hand. "How's your balance problem?", he asked, remembering how Matthew had dumped food all over him several times at Thanksgiving due to his clumsiness.

"Oh, I've pretty much gotten it together...I grew too fast, my doctor said...Puberty," he smiled and then tripped over his shoe, falling to the floor.

"Oh god," Scully said, but Matthew quickly stood up.

"I'm still a little clumsy," Matthew grinned.

"I'd never notice," Mulder said slyly.

Bill shook Mulder's hand quickly and then moved past him into the living room. He looked up at the enormous tree with the UFO tree top and a few UFO ornaments and huffed loudly. But when both Mulder and Scully turned towards him, he shrank back away and sat down on the couch next to Matthew and Maggie. Tara hugged Dana and shook Mulder's hand giving him a warm smile. "Hi Mulder..."

"Hi, Tara...thanks for coming..."

Jill was next in line and she hugged her sister-n-law and then Mulder and then followed the family over to the couches. Charles then hugged his eldest sister tightly. "Dana...I miss you, you know that?", he admitted. "I think we need to spend more time together..."

"Charlie," she said, holding her closest brother. "We will, I promise...Maybe we could come visit you soon in California..."

"Alright," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't forget Dana..."

"Okay," she said, letting him go.

Charles shook Mulder's hand firmly smiling. "Mulder!"

"Charles," Mulder nodded.

He liked Charles and they seemed to get along quite well. Following their father, adult Patrick and Junior both hugged their Aunt Dana and shook Mulder's hand and walked over to the seating area. Willis stood there awkwardly. He shook Dana's hand and she smiled shyly to mom's new boyfriend and then watched as he and Mulder hugged. Willis was pleased to find an ally, Mulder and seemed to look wearily at the rest of the family all except, his beautiful girlfriend, Maggie Scully. She motioned for Willis to sit next to her. Mulder still had Maggie's bags in his hands.

"Well," Mulder began. "How about I show everyone where they'll be staying..."

"Great," they all said, standing up.

Scully seemed pleased but nervous, Mulder noticed but she watched him as he guided everyone through the small home. "Bill and Tara, would you like to sleep up in the room up in the attic? It's finished with a bed..."

"Sure...Can Matt sleep up there too?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure. There's a couch up there...," Mulder said, opening the door and switching on the light that led upstairs. Bill, Tara and Matthew all walked up the stairs.

Mulder closed the door and then guided Charles and Jill to Scully's office where a nice queen sized bed was set up. "The best we could do...", Mulder explained.

"Oh its fine...better than a blow-up bed," Charles said.

Mulder smirked and then smiled. Scully certainly knew her family. Charles and Jill walked into the office and Mulder closed the door behind them. He turned to Patrick and Junior who were dressed smartly in suits. They looked like baby faced soldiers and he knew they would be joining the military soon. "Ah...you guys will be in my office...", he said, guiding them back to the living room and then to his office.

Both Patrick and Junior turned staring at the walls covered in newspaper clippings and with the poster I Want To Believe. They shook their heads and looked back at Mulder. He smiled and then pointed to the two twin beds. "Its all we could get to fit in here," he said, pushing a stack of files out of the way. "Make yourself at home..."

They sat down on the beds and then looked back over to Mulder but he had turned and closed the door. "Okay...Mrs. Scully and Willis..."

Scully was seated next to her mother and Willis. "Mom, your staying in the guest room..."

"And Willis...", Mulder began. He looked uncertain and so he turned to Scully, silently asking her what to do.

"Mom...is Willis staying with you?", she asked nervously.

"I could," Willis answered.

"Ah no!", Maggie said looking stunned. "No, Willis you cannot stay with me in the bedroom in my daughter's house," she said, standing up.

Willis looked down at his feet and then stepped back a little. "Sorry...Maggie...", he began. "I wasn't trying to pressure you, Maggie..."

"Willis...we have only been dating a month," she began. "I'm not that kind of a woman," she said, walking off towards the bedroom.

Willis looked sheepishly towards Dana but her eyes were wide staring back at him. Mulder patted Willis on the back. "Hey...there's a couch bed in here...Let's put your stuff in the closest over there," he said, pointing and pulling him towards the closet out of Scully's wrathful glare.

Willis then asked if he could excuse himself and use the bathroom. Scully watched him as he left. "Mulder that creep was trying to wrangle his way into my mother's bed!"

"Scully, stay out of it...He was just trying to get close to her...You'd have to be a man to understand how hard it is to look at you Scully women and not want to...Every second of the day I thought about bedding you," he said, with his arms around her shoulders.

"Mulder...that's different..."

"How is it different, Scully? He's not dead yet...and your mom is still a very attractive woman. Let her sort things out for herself...and don't tell your brothers, that's the last thing he needs is to have Bill and Charles trying to kill him before Christmas!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine...but I'm watching him..."

"I'm sure he knows...", he said, with a chuckle. "Are you gonna go check on your mom?"

"Yes," she said, storming off towards the guest room.

Willis came out when the coast was clear. Mulder gestured for him to sit down next to him on the couch. "They're both ticked at me," Willis said, sitting down.

"You want a beer?", Mulder said, heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah sure...", Willis answered.

Mulder returned with two beers. "I think you screwed up there but it can be fixed..."

"I was married for a very, very long time...My precious deceased wife and I met and married when we were still young...", Willis said, sipping on the beer. "I'm too old to start over and I'm too old to play coy, I guess."

"Yeah but as you know...Maggie is a very devout Catholic..."

"That's where we reunited, at church," Willis sighed. "I slip up...I stay stupid things...I'm only human..."

"You are..."

"I wasn't gonna try anything...", he sighed. "I just figured since there's no where else to sleep...We could share the bed as friends..."

Mulder nodded that he understood. He and Scully had done that a few times out of necessity but his mind was always clouded with dirty thoughts whenever they had. "Apologize to them both and you'll be clear...", Mulder suggested.

"You think so?", Willis asked sadly.

"Trust me...I've screwed up more than any man has ever been capable of and both Scully and Maggie have forgiven me..."

"Okay, I'll do that..."

Scully knocked on the guest bedroom door. "Mom, are you alright?"

"Come in Dana," Maggie said, her face red from embarrassment. "Dana, I'm sorry...I didn't know he would say something like that..."

"Mom...I'm not embarrassed...I'm just wondering how you feel about it."

"I didn't expect him to think he'd be sleeping with me," she sighed, sinking down on the bed. She pulled Dana down next to her. "It took your dad and I to get married before we shared a bed..."

Scully looked down. Maggie then looked up quickly. "Oh honey...I didn't mean that you and Mulder were..."

"I know..."

"I know you and Fox took 7 yrs before you two ever..."

"We did...", Scully answered.

"I'm not judging you, Dana or Fox, but for me and Willis...He was your dad's best friend...we just started seeing each other...I can't believe he'd think he could hop so quickly into my bed..."

Scully smiled. "Mulder just told me it was always on his mind when he looked at me..."

Maggie shook her head. "He was always so obvious, wasn't he..."

"Yes...", Scully laughed. "But he would say all kinds of stuff to me and I ignored him for years...some of the stuff he'd say...," she laughed. "If you really like him, mom...Don't give up on him over this..."

Maggie squeezed Scully's hand. "Alright...I won't..."

"Well, we wanted to treat everyone to dinner...It's an hours drive into town...but it's a nice place..."

"Okay," Maggie said, standing up. "Let's gather the clan..."

Scully and Maggie walked back into the living room where Willis and Mulder sat. Willis stood up when he saw Maggie. "Maggie...I...umm...I'm sorry...I said something completely stupid..."

Maggie smiled and then came over and kissed him on the lips. Mulder twisted his face in horror at the sight of them kissing but Scully placed her soft hands on his shoulder and turned his head so he was staring out the window. She then bent down and whispered into his ear. "Let's feed them all Mulder...tomorrow's Christmas Eve..."

"You're right," he whispered back. "Call them all down, Scully and let's hit the road..."

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas 2010**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Post IWTB, Christmas 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

_**Mulder and Scully Residence**_

_**Somewhere in Virginia**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Mulder woke up alone in bed. He stretched out his arm for Scully but it was cold on her side of the bed. He headed for the bathroom and she wasn't there either so after relieving himself, he headed for the kitchen but stopped as soon as four pair of eyes stared back at him. He was standing in his sweat pants with no shirt and in the kitchen were Scully, Maggie, Jill and Tara. Shyly, Mulder folded his arms in front of his chest. Scully walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Here Mulder," she said, handing him a cup of coffee. "Go get dressed..."

He nodded to all the women who were staring back at him blankly. Jill and Tara sat on bar stools while Maggie were standing sipping on coffee. He turned and headed back towards the bedroom.

"So," Jill said. "What did you get Mulder for Christmas?"

"Something only Mulder would appreciate," Scully said shyly. "A subscription to UFO magazine...Some night vision equipment for his business...just a few things..."

"I've still got shopping to do," Jill sighed. "Tara, you and are are shopping, right?"

"Yes...I have to get Bill something...He's so hard to shop for..."

"Did you get Willis a gift?", Scully asked her mother as she sipped on her coffee.

Maggie's face reddened. "A sweater...I thought it was practical and a nice friendly gift..."

Scully smiled. "It is..."

Mulder reappeared dressed in a mock turtle neck and jeans. He walked up to Scully and she smoothed the turtle neck on his shoulders and they kissed again. "I've got to finish with the snow blower..."

"Mulder, Willis and Charles are already outside," Scully said.

"How come?"

"They need to drive into town to do some shopping..."

"Not a bad ideal," he said, making his way towards the door to grab his coat. "I think I'll go with them..."

"Mulder, you _only _shop on Christmas eve...I figured you'd lead them into town."

Mulder shrugged. "Not a problem...", he said, walking out the door.

The women burst out laughing. "He waits to Christmas eve every year?", Tara asked.

"Of course he does...", Scully sighed. "He did that when we were partners too. At least he remembered Christmas...He still doesn't remember my birthday," she smiled.

"That's the way it is...", Maggie added. "Dana, you're helping me to bake right?"

"Yes of course..."

"We'll, help when we get back," Jill said, hopping down to head to the coat rack.

Tara smiled at her sister-n-law and Mother-n-law. "Dana, I'm so glad we got to come to your house this year. "

"I'm glad you came too Tara...I'm afraid there's not much to do though..."

"Oh Matthew's buried in his laptop. He wouldn't notice if the house moved," she said, grabbing up her coat.

"What about the boys?", Scully asked Jill.

"They're out on a run...They're like they're dad, they're very athletic..."

"Yeah Mulder's like that...runs every morning normally..."

"We'll be back!", Jill waved as she and Tara walked out the door.

"What are we making?", Scully asked, turning to her mother.

Maggie smiled. "You made cookies, right?"

"Yes...the cookie jars are stocked full," she said pointing to the four large cookie canisters on the counter.

"We need to make the cakes/pies...cinnamon rolls...fruitcake...And then we need to start on tonight's dinner..."

"Mom, you're supposed to be relaxing...", she said, pointing to a chair. "I can handle it...I've baked with you every year since I could stand up..."

Maggie made her way to the stools. "Okay, but don't expect me to not help...that's not how I'm made..."

Scully shook her head. "I know it..."

Mulder stood outside a shopping center watching as all the Scully's disappeared into the store. He had to find the perfect gift for Scully and with his track record of gifts he felt nervous. He especially had more pressure especially with Bill scrutinizing his every move. Bill barely spoke a word to him and he did the same to Willis. So he couldn't help but gravitate towards the older guy. _But The difference_, Mulder felt, _was that he would probably out-live Willis and have to deal with Bill's wrath for much longer...that's if...2012._..He pushed the thought out of his head.

He stepped into the store and got a buggy. He immediately felt his legs weaken as he stared at the enormous amount of clothes, gifts and items. It was a sensory overload for him. He did like to shop in his youth, but now he didn't have too, Scully shopped for him, making sure he wore did not wear any UFO ties or anything she felt was embarrassing. And so it had been several years since he had to shop. The past few years his gifts had come off the Internet for her and he was always disappointed on Christmas when she opened them. One year the beautiful bracelet he bought for her turned out to be child sized, the next year the silk gown he bought had been switched with polyester. She'd smiled lovingly but he knew she had very little hope of him finding her a nice gift. He wanted to change that this year. He wanted to impress her family and give her something she'd actually love. So here he was in this dinky small town shop trying to come up with a gift on his own for her. She had also instructed him to buy Willis a gift for Christmas as well. That was easy, that he could handle but Scully on the other hand...

He was suddenly seized by a young woman in a red Santa hat. "May I help you?"

"I...ah...I need a gift for my..."

"Mother or wife?"

"Wife," Mulder answered though he quickly slipped his hands in his pockets so she could not see there was no wedding band. "Actually...I want her to be...", he confessed.

"An engagement ring?", the woman said excited. "Come this way..."

Scully and Maggie were both covered in flour by the time everyone came tromping back in the door. Mulder smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She looked worried, he was too cheerful, she thought. "Probably another key chain," she sighed to herself.

Jill and Tara immediately returned from their bedrooms, washed their hands and donned aprons to help. Matthew only looked up from his computer enough to eat something given to him by his grandmother or aunt. Both Junior and Patrick were engrossed in a satellite football game and were quickly joined by the rest of the men. Mulder brought over beers and everyone relaxed in front of the t.v. Cheering or booing for a team, occasionally they were treated to a cookie or a sample of food the women needed them to test out. Mulder later grabbed up Scully's nephews to help him swap out the current small table and chairs for the larger banquet table from the basement. He also had them help him wipe the table down and set it up in the living/dining room space. Jill and Tara both covered it with one of Scully's nice linen table cloths. They laid out silver ware and dishes and then Maggie had Mulder place a large turkey on the table. The rest of the steaming hot dishes and baskets of rolls was placed on the table and everyone was called over to eat. Scully seemed pleased though it was far from her mother's Christmas affairs. This was more homey, more typical of the area she and Mulder lived in. Maggie too seemed please at the amount of food they had seem to produce, though she tried to rest, she had soon found herself cooking alongside her daughter and daughters-n-laws. Scully sat at one end of the table while Mulder sat at the other. She turned to her mother to say the blessing. "Mom...Will you do the honors?"

After the prayer and the sign of the cross, Mulder sliced into the turkey serving each family member passing each dish around. Scully grinned and winked over to Mulder. They had barely gotten to spend a single moment alone the entire day and she was missing him. She could tell he was feeling the same way as they gazed at each other from across the large table. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he returned.

"So, what's the deal with still living out here in the middle of nowhere?", Bill asked turning to Mulder. "Why so far away?"

"Bill, my job is here..."

"An hour away, Dana."

"I _think _I know that," she sighed.

"We like it here," Mulder answered. "It's our home, Bill."

"So," Maggie began to defuse any tension. "Bill, are you retiring soon?"

Bill turned his attention to his mother. "I have another year left...", he sighed. "I'm opting for early retirement. "

"Your father didn't retire until he was in his 60's...", Maggie said surprised.

"Mom...the military is retiring senior officers now...I'd have to retire anyway..."

Willis who was sitting between Maggie and Mulder reached out his arm and placed it around Maggie's shoulder and she relaxed and smiled back to him. Tara gave Bill a look, letting him know _she wanted a meal without tension...so please don't start. _He nodded to his wife and then shot a look over to Charles who was chatting happily with his wife Jill. Junior and Patrick were talking with twelve young Matthew discussing internet social networks while Scully kept her eyes on Mulder. He blew a few kisses her way and smiled in between the madness. She grinned widely and licked her lips which made Mulder gasp and everyone stopped and looked at him. He grabbed up his wine glass and drank quickly, dropping his eyes back down to his plate. A minute later everyone was back chatting and laughing and ignoring him. So he looked up again at Scully and she continued to smile wickedly, raising an eyebrow and winked at him. He blushed but then pointed to his plate, letting her know he needed to eat his food and not have her tempt him at the dinner table. She laughed quietly, and then began to eat her own food.

When the meal was over and the women had cleaned up, it was dark and Mulder plugged in his Christmas tree. Charles chuckled at the Spinning UFO tree topper but told Mulder he thought it was cute. Bill just shook his head, huffing under his breath and walking off headed for the TV. Junior and Patrick too shook their heads, and settling themselves back in front of the TV as well. But Mulder sat where he could watch the spinning, sipping on a bottle of wine, focusing on the beauty of the tree as the men screamed at a touchdown in his ear, and the women chatted loudly as they cleaned up just beyond. When Scully got a chance to get away, she grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him back into the bedroom.

"Mulder...I feel like I haven't seen you in forever...", she said into his ear as she held him tightly to her.

"I know...", he said, leaning down to connect his warm mouth with hers. "I've missed you too..."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Aunt Dana..."

"Coming," she said, reluctantly letting Mulder go. "To be continued...", she sighed.

"It is a Christmas tradition," he smirked.

"For us it is...", she smiled and then opened the door, leaving Mulder there to recuperate.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas 2010**

**Conclusion  
**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Post IWTB, Christmas 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

_**Mulder and Scully Residence**_

_**Somewhere in Virginia**_

_**Christmas Day**_

Mulder awoken to featherlight kisses being planted all over his face. He smiled but kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Scully's warm mouth. "Mulder...", she whispered. "Mulder...wake up...It's Christmas...Santa came..."

"Didn't I get my gift last night?', he smiled.

"You got a part of your gift," she grinned. "Mulder...come on...Breakfast is almost ready. Everyone's up but you and Matthew..."

Mulder opened his eyes to find Scully fully dressed standing above him. "I can't get the rest of my gift now?", he said, snaking a hand up the bottom of her blouse.

She smacked his hand. "Not until everyone's gone later on tonight...You'll get the rest of your gift and more," she grinned. "Come on honey...get up..."

"Oooh...did you just call me honey?", he said, sitting up.

"I call you honey sometimes...", she said, sitting down next to him. She could see the snow falling outside.

"No...I call you honey sometimes," he said, rubbing his hand on her bare back underneath her blouse.

"Mulder...hit the shower asap...everyone's hungry and you and Matt are holding us up," she said, quickly kissing him and standing up out of his grasp before he could pull her in. She knew he would if she hadn't moved.

"Aaaghhh," he whined.

"Mulder," she said, giving him the eye. "Get up!"

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Ugh," he sighed. "I'm tired Scully...I didn't get much sleep last night...a little red head wore me out..."

She smirked. "Mulder...there's hot coffee...orange juice...homemade cinnamon rolls...scrambled eggs..."

Mulder still wouldn't move. "Mulder don't make me get my mom to come in here..."

Mulder jumped up on his feet. "Scully...That's a low blow," he said, moving past her as she smiled wickedly.

"Make it a quick shower...I'll lay out your clothes," she said, as he headed for the bathroom.

"Save me a cinnamon roll...", he said, before closing the door.

Mulder walked out of the bedroom, fresh and clean, dressed smartly in a blue sweater and jeans. Scully was laughing with Tara and Jill at the table when he came out and kissed her on the side of her cheek. "Merry Christmas..."

He then looked up at everyone. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you," Maggie said from the kitchen.

"I...I thought you were taking it easy this year," Mulder said, looking at Maggie in an apron, glazing cinnamon rolls.

Maggie smiled. "I couldn't help myself..."

Scully stood up and walked into the kitchen. "She practically threw us out of here, Mulder. She couldn't _possibly_ let us do it...", she said, giving her mother a knowing eye, a grin on her lips.

"Dana...let me help.", she smiled. "I tried...I tried to sit still and not help but that..."

"Lasted about two seconds," Scully grinned.

"Is it time to eat?", Mulder asked hopeful.

"Everyone sit down!", Maggie said.

Scully slipped her hand around Mulder's neck, pulling him down to where she could whisper in his ear. "She thinks this is her house...She's completely taken over..."

"Hmm...Imagine that," Mulder smirked.

She raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Come on...let's sit down before there's nothing left."

Bill smiled to his sister and then gave Mulder a blank stare as they all sat down at the table. Mulder chuckled to himself. Bill would never change. After the prayer, everyone began passing the platters of food. Matthew who was the only child in attendance was excited. He kept glancing over to the tree that was overflowing with gifts.

"Matthew...eat...the gifts aren't going anywhere," Tara said, pointing to his plate. "Eat!"

He nodded and then bit into his cinnamon roll. His eyes rolled back, "Umm...", he said. That was followed by everyone that bit into their own cinnamon rolls.

"That's soooo goood," Charles said. "Excellent job mom..."

"Actually...it was mostly Dana," she said, nodding to her daughter. "Thank Your sister..."

"Thanks Dana...Thanks Aunt Dana...Thanks Babe..."

Scully grinned slightly and winked over to Mulder. She ate her roll, eggs and bacon in silence listening to everyone chatter about what they hoped to get and when they were planning on heading back to Mom's where they'd stay the night before flying out back to their parts of California. After the hearty meal, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. Scully turned on the stereo playing Christmas carols in the background. Each person was handed a gift, and then they tore into them. Willis sat smiling holding his gift, watching everyone open theirs. Maggie walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Willis? Everything okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "It just...reminds me of my wife and sons..."

"Did you call your sons?", she asked.

He smiled. She knew he had a strained relationship with his sons but was trying hard to connect with them in his older age. "I'll call them later."

Mulder pulled Scully in on his lap and she settled down between his legs, leaning against him. Bill rolled his eyes at the sight of them. He was equally irritated with the sight of his mother with Willis, holding hands. Scully tore open a few gifts from her family. She smiled and thanked them each. "Mulder, where's your gifts?", she said, turning her head to look up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Patience is a virtue, Scully..."

Mulder was thrilled with his gifts from Scully, from Maggie and a few from the other members of the Scully clan. Most of it was Sci-Fi related and he was thrilled. Maggie of course gave him her annual tie. He now had more ties from Maggie and Scully than he did his own odd ball collection. He loved each one they gave him because he knew it was picked out with love. When everyone was finished with their gifts, Scully turned back to Mulder. "Mulder," she said concerned. "Where's my gift?"

He lifted her up from between his legs so that she was standing. He then stood up and guided her to the sofa. He bent down on both knees and then grabbed her hand. A gasp from all the women could be heard in the background. "Scully...you have been my life partner for seventeen years. You are the mother of my child...the love of my life...my soul mate...", he began.

Scully's eyes were moist with tears as they streamed down her face. She could see tears formed in his eyes as well.

"I love you Scully...Your the other half of my soul...of my heart...You complete every part of me..."

More tears fell. She could see Maggie with her hand cupped over her mouth, waiting as were everyone else. Bill was red faced and irritated. She blocked them all from her mind, focusing on Mulder who was looking at her lovingly. "I know this is a long time coming, Scully...but there's no need to wait any longer...Scully...", he said, pulling out the ring box from his pocket. "Scully...will you marry me?"

Scully nodded her head yes and Maggie erupted in screaming happily. Tara and Jill hugged eachother. Mulder pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. Scully cupped her own mouth and then began to bawl, her body shaken from the enormous amount of emotion that sprang forth. Mulder wrapped her in his arms, holding her steady as she cried. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Mulder...you've made me so happy..."

"OH NOW YOU DECIDE TO MAKE HER AN HONEST WOMAN!", Bill screamed.

Everyone turned to face him. Bill stood up. "Why now, Mulder? You've already wasted what...17 yrs...putting my sister through hell...knocking her up...leaving her to be a single mom...then come back after the baby is given up...then she risks her career...her life...with risk of going to prison to follow you around...hiding...and then moving out here in the middle of no where...wasting her life on your ass and now you suddenly...SUDDENLY want to marry her!"

"No," Scully whispered, grabbing Mulder's wrist.

Mulder's eyes narrowed and he broke free from her grasp and stood up. "That's it, Bill...I've had enough!"

"YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH! When the hell are you gonna have enough, Dana?"

"BILL!", Maggie screamed

Charles jumped up, grabbing Bill's arm. "Shut the hell up Bill!"

"YOU ARE STANDING IN MY HOUSE, BILL! HOW DARE YOU Say that shit in MY HOUSE!"

"I'm here for my sister...not you!"

"Listen you piece of shit," Mulder said, standing toe to toe with the taller Bill Scully. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Or what? What will you do?", Bill said angrily. "You got one sister killed and you wrecked the life of the other and you expect me to just accept you marrying my only sister?"

"BILL!", Charles said, grabbing at his arm. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"BILL!", Scully said standing up. "You are disrespecting me and Mulder in our home...Don't have me ask you to leave!"

"SO you'd choose Mulder over your own family, Dana? Oh...who am I kidding...you already did...years ago! Mr. and Mrs. Spooky!"

Mulder looked apologetically at Maggie and then to Scully. He then turned back to Bill and punched him dead in the face. Bill was caught off guard. He grabbed at his jaw. "You son of a bitch!"

Charles grabbed Bill by the arm, pulling him out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Dana...", Tara said, looking as if she would cry.

"It's okay," Scully said red faced. "Mulder...you okay?"

"I had to do it Scully!", he yelled. "I'm sorry but he had it coming!"

Matthew looked up between Mulder and Scully. He then walked over to Maggie. "You okay, Matt?", Maggie asked.

"Grandma...it's not the first or last time I'll see someone hit my dad...", he said, shaking his head. "He kind of deserves it," he said, gazing up into her eyes.

She smoothed her hand over his head. "Still...sorry you had to see that."

"Matt, I'm sorry," Mulder said, apologizing. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...Uncle Mulder...", he said, still holding on to his grandmother.

Scully walked over and grabbed Mulder around the waist. "Mulder...are you alright?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "I am...Maybe I should apologize...I shouldnt've lost control..."

"He had it coming, Mulder...", she sighed.

Jill was comforting Tara who was crying at the table. "Dana...I'm so sorry he ruined your moment...Bill...he's just so protective over you...You have no ideal how he feels about you...", she cried.

Scully shot her a quick smile and then left Mulder's side to hug Tara. "He didn't ruin it..."

Mulder was standing in the middle of the floor, his hands on his waist, looking up at the ceiling, shaking his head. Maggie knew he was rebuking himself. She touched his arm. "Fox...don't blame yourself...Bill has been harassing you for years...I'm just surprised you held it in this long!"

He nodded silently with his lips thin and tense. Maggie then glanced over to Dana. Scully understood what she was wordlessly saying and then walked over wrapping her arms around Mulder. He engulfed her tightly and she could tell that he was embarrassed and upset with himself just from the stiffness in his body. "Let it go Mulder...I'm not upset with you...Mom's not upset with you...Everything's fine..."

The front door opened and Bill reentered with Charles. Mulder let go of Scully and she reluctantly pulled away from him as Bill walked up to him. "I apologize...", he said, to Mulder and then turned to his sister. "I didn't mean to ruin your day...I can be an ass-hole..."

Charles smirked behind him. "I was wrong, Mulder...I shouldnt've said what I said...", Bill said sincerely. "Will you forgive me?"

Mulder reached out and clasped Bill's hand. "Bill...we're family whether we want to be or not..."

Bill nodded and then stepped back. Tara stood up and pulled Bill outside. Scully turned to Mulder. "She's about to chew him out...", she laughed.

"Maybe I should break up their fight," Charles laughed. "You okay, Mulder?"

"I'm good," Mulder said, shaking Charles hands. "Thanks for intervening."

"Actually...you did what we've all wanted to do a long time," Charles whispered.

Matthew had been pulled into the kitchen with Maggie so Charles turned back to grin at Mulder and Dana. "You did something we could never do...", he said, nodding to his sister.

She smiled back. "That's true..."

"Congratulations by the way...", he said, turning to go back to his wife and son's.

A few minutes later Tara returned with a red faced Bill. He looked embarrassed. Tara immediately poured some Irish cream into a glass and handed it to Bill. She gave him a look that conveyed..._I don't care if it's 9 am, drink it to calm yourself and shut up..._Bill sipped on the liquid. He looked slightly afraid of his normally docile wife.

Matthew came back into the living room. He sat down next to his father who draped a hand over his shoulder. He picked up his laptop and his new computer software and zoned out.

"Okay,", Maggie said loudly. "We definitely need a little religion now..."

Scully and Charles both shot looks at each other and tried not to laugh out-loud. Maggie would say that when they were rowdy children and would fight right before church. "We're going to Dana's church...so be on your best behaviors..."

Again, Scully and Charles shot looks to each other, this time grinning. Mulder noticed her smile and turned her chin to face him. "Scully, are you happy?"

"Mulder, I could only be happier if we had William back...that would be the only thing to top this," she said, as he leaned down and planted a deep passionate kiss.

Everyone watched them kiss. Charles then broke the mood. "Eeeww!", he said mimicking a kid.

Scully broke away. "Oh...I forgot where we were..."

"Obviously...", Charles chuckled. "Mulder...Dana had cooties...", he joked.

"Charles!", she said, hitting her younger brother on the arm.

"I love her cooties," Mulder said smiling over to her.

"Okay...everyone ready for church?", Maggie said taking over.

Willis stood up, still holding the unopened gifts in his hand. He stood up and placed them in the hall closest with his stuff. He rejoined the family to head out the door. Mulder and Scully held hands at they all piled into the cars heading an hour away into town. After the church service they drove back and was treated to a late lunch whipped up by Maggie. Scully couldn't pry her mother out of the kitchen long enough to relax. She tried helping her but Maggie would snatch items out of her hand as she cooked. Mulder walked up behind Scully and snaked his arms around her waist. "I thought I was gonna give her a break this Christmas," she laughed.

"Maybe she'd feel useless Scully...", he said, turning her so he could kiss her again.

"You're in the way," Maggie said, whipping around them. She had a smile on her face as she moved about the kitchen.

"Mom...are you happy?", Scully asked.

"I'm the happiest I could ever be...", she smiled over to Mulder.

He nodded and then pulled on Scully's arm. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Scully...I'd like a moment with my fiance!"

"I like the sound of that," Maggie answered.

"Me too...", Scully said as she followed Mulder.

He pulled her into his empty office and sat her on his lap. "Scully...Can I tell you how long I've wanted to marry you?"

"How long?", she said, staring up at his lips.

Even sitting on his lap, she came just under his mouth. He kissed her chin and rim of her mouth. "You have delighted me from day one...Something flicked inside me the moment I saw you Scully...and as delightful as you are physically...", he grinned.

"Yeah?", she said, in a husky tone.

"You're intellect...your drive...your determination...that's what drew me into your little web...you had me from day one and there hasn't ever been anyone that could compare...I've wanted you for an eternity. "

"Now you have me...and will always have me..."

"That's right...", he smiled. "No words could describe what you mean to me..."

She could feel his heart beating. "I know it...because if only I could describe what I've felt for you for so long, Mulder...I had that same feeling when I met you...Your everything I've ever wanted, Mulder...Everything I've ever needed...And to be your wife...God," she said, crying. "That's all I've ever wanted..."

Mulder smiled. "Give me a Christmas Kiss Scully...A Prelude to tonight..."

Scully pressed her lips against his and it quickly escalated into passionate kisses as they're hands began to trace over each other's bodies that they knew so well but as they began to explore, there was knock on the door. "Aunt Dana...Uncle Mulder...", Junior said, at the door.

"Just a second," Mulder said, trying to squash the protrusion within his pants.

Scully stood up, re-buttoning her blouse. Her lips were red and swollen from their passionate kisses. Mulder was breathing heavily as he stared back at her. He too stood up but he was still 'obvious', and so he deployed his usual and well-rehearsed ritual for getting rid of his excitement and once again it worked. He ran his fingers through Scully's long tousled hair. "To be continued..."

Scully chuckled. "Yes...tonight...when everyone's gone..."

"Alright," he said, licking his lips.

He opened the door to Junior listening at the door. Junior smiled. "Sorry...I...ah...", he smiled.

Scully raised her eyebrow at her young adult nephew. He smiled shyly. "Lunch..."

Once again the table was filled with family and they ate a rehashed leftover meal of the night before. After they had eaten, Mulder deployed Scully's nephew's to help him put the large banquet table in the basement and put the smaller one back in the living room/dining room space. And then everyone began packing up their clothes and gifts, putting it back into their cars. One at a time, they hugged and shook hands. Bill shook Mulder's hand and again apologized. He hugged his tiny sister. "Congrats sis...sorry again for my actions."

"Bill...your my big brother...I love you," she said hugging him heartily. "Just don't act a fool at the wedding..."

"I promised," he smiled.

Maggie hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you...", she smiled. "This was the best gift besides William I could ever have had..."

"I feel the same way, Mom.", she said hugging her back.

Willis shook both Mulder's and Scully's hand and walked with his arm around Maggie's shoulder's to the car, carefully guiding her to his car. Charles shook Mulder's hand. "Mulder! Take care of my big sis for me!"

"I will...", Mulder answered.

Charles stepped over to Dana and they hugged. "Don't forget, you and Mulder come to our place next."

Jill and Tara hugged them both and followed their husbands out the door. Mulder shook all three nephew's hands. Matthew showed Mulder his computer screen. He'd taken a photo of the spinning UFO tree topper and placed it as his wallpaper. Mulder smiled and rustled Matthew's hair. Scully pulled each taller nephew down into a hearty hug. "Love you Aunt Dana," they each said.

"I love you...", she smiled.

They waved as each car pulled out into the snow covered path, through the gate for the four hour ride back to Maggie's home. Mulder then turned to Scully, "Must we clean up before you give me my other gift?"

Scully smiled warmly. "You know if my mind is on this...it won't be on other things..."

"Let's clean," Mulder said, quickly.

After they had scrubbed and washed everything in sight, and eaten a light dinner, Mulder lit a ton of candles and pulled Scully into the bedroom. Mulder stripped off his shirt and jeans and then sank down in the bed. "What's my gift Scully?", he asked in a sexy low tone.

Scully smiled and pulled out a package from under the bed. Mulder looked confused. "What's this?"

"Its not what you think...but I think you'll like it anyway..."

Mulder opened the box to find Alien covered boxer shorts with the words, "Land Here," written on them. "Oooh I like these...", he smiled. "But that's not what I had in mind for my gift..."

"I know," she smiled, pulling off her blouse and tossing it on the floor. She then stripped down to her bra and panties and sank into the bed. "But we're tired..."

"Scully...don't tease me," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Mulder," she yawned.

Mulder looked into her eyes. "Are you pretending to fall asleep on me?"

"No...", she said, closing her eyes shut.

Mulder shook his head and tossed the boxers onto his nightstand. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer as he listened to her snore softly against his side. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Scully..."

"I luv you mull...", she said before falling into deep sleep.

He smooth his hands over her hair and picked up her hand admiring her engagement ring that finally graced her beautiful manicured fingers. He kissed each digit and then laid down with her in his arms. "My Future wife...," he whispered until sleep overtook him.

**The End**

******_**WHO HAS ENERGY AFTER A HOUSE FULL OF FAMILY ON THE HOLIDAYS?**_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


End file.
